


Trust test

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The biggest test of them all.





	Trust test

Our tale begins in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Marlene McKinnon a member deep undercover is in a secret training room with Hestia Jones. She has a trust test for her.

Hestia asked, "Well, what's my test?"

Marlene told her, "I want you to duel me."

Hestia laughed. "Very funny, Miss McKinnon. Now what's my real test?"

Marlene scowled. "Before we begin, you should know that I hardly ever joke; Miss... Hestia."

Hestia frowned. "But how is duelling you going to prove that you can trust me?"

Marlene smiled. "It's simple really, if you can duel me and win then I know that you can be trusted in battle. That's the best way to earn trust, through respect."

Hestia grinned. "If you say so. Now let's duel."

Marlene sent the first spell flying, knocking Hestia off her feet.

Hestia gasped. "A good start, but you should know that you should never let your guard down."

She sprang back up and sent a spell towards Marlene, Expelliarmus to be exact. Marlene's wand went soaring through the air and Hestia caught it.

Marlene beamed, "A dirty trick, but you must remember that skilled witches and wizards can duel with more than just wands."

She shouted, "Tarantellegra!"

Hestia dodged it and casually tossed her wand to the side before firing another spell at her.

The spell knocked her to the ground and she chuckled. "Well played, Hestia."

Hestia helped her to her feet and inquired, "Did I pass the test?"

Marlene said, "No one has bested me in a duel in a long time. Yes, you passed with flying colours."


End file.
